The Sun to my Moon
by franklyherondale
Summary: [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS] AU. All of Mor's friends are in stable relationships, but Mor's just breaking into the dating scene. For the first time, she doesn't have to lie to the world about herself - and you bet she's adjusted to it. Mild language, some spoilers for ACOWAR. Set in the same world as Love the Stars.
1. Chapter 1

The characters and A Court of Thorns and Roses belong to Sarah J Maas. The plot is mine.

* * *

Mor stood uncertainly in front of her full length mirror. She knew she looked good - hell, she always looked good - but for some reason, Mor was _nervous_.

Nervous as in butterflies in her stomach, tingling hands, obsessively checking her outfit and, though minimal, makeup.

Finally she gave up and texted Feyre.

 _Mor: Hey Fey_

 _Feyre: What's up?_

 _Mor: ..._

 _Feyre: The chances of her being some creepy ass stalker are very low_

 _Mor: But they're still there_

 _Feyre: Get your ass into the goddamn restaurant_

 _Mor: As you command_

Mor slipped her phone into her pocket, checking her outfit one last time before walking out of her apartment.

It was odd, walking down the street. Yes, she had done it hundreds of times before. Yes, she had also been going on dates some of those times.

But for the first time, instead of having that pit of dread in her stomach, she felt free. Like she no longer had to hide.

Mor jogged down the plaza steps, swerving to the right as a horde of drunk frat boys ran through.

"Hey sweetie," one of them slurred at her, lifting his lips in a drunk smile as he stumbled. "No need for such a pretty girl to be so lonely tonight." The creeper put one of his hands on her waist, bear sloshing out of the bottle in his other one.

Mor smiled tightly. "I'm sorry, but I have a date with my _long time girlfriend_ ," she said sweetly, slapping his hands off her. A lie, but a reality she was looking for.

"That's only because you haven't been with me," the frat boy said overconfidently, still trying to get his balance. "Plus you're too pretty to be gay."

"Being near you for five seconds has made me gayer than I have ever been in my entire life," Mor said disgustedly.

The guy laughed, leaning down to plant a sloppy kiss on her neck. Mor pushed him away. When he would stop, Mor hooked her foot around his ankle, pulling it towards her.

The frat boy fell on his ass.

"Might wanna tone down on t he drinks, sweetie," Mor snapped, sashaying away.

When she was far enough away, Mor ran her hand through he hair, groaning. Well that was an _excellent_ start to the night.

Mor glanced at her phone.

"Oh, shit," she said, glancing at the time. "Oh, _shit_ ," she exclaimed as her lipstick rubbed off onto her hand.

Mor ended up reaching the diner they agreed to meet at 30 seconds before she would have officially been considered late.

She slipped through the doors, looking around until she found her date, who was sitting in one of the booths, looking through a menu for "The Sizzling Griddle."

She smiled when Mor walked up.

"I'm Mor - well, my full name's Morrigan - I mean, I usually go by Mor - but you knew that already - ugh," Mor said, extremely flustered. She buried her reddening face in her hands, peaking through her fingers to see her date laughing softly at her antics.

Mor groaned and lifted her face up, blowing the golden strands out of her eyes. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Mor."

"Rita," her date replied. Rita's smile was infectious, causing Mor to break into a bubbly grin that she rarely showed.

Rita was beautiful, to say the least. She had dark skin, with stunning grey eyes.

And her hairstyle was on point, too. She had short, natural hair, with a fade cut on both sides.

Rita quirked a smile. "Do you like burgers?"

"I love you already," Mor replied.

* * *

The two were laughing over a joke Rita had cracked when the waiter came to take away their plates. Mor grabbed one last fry, thanking the waiter as she turned back to Rita.

Rita was one of the most interesting people Mor had ever met. She was kind and had a similar sense of humor to Mor. She had a younger brother, Elijah, who she had gained legal guardianship over after a nasty court battle with her estranged parents, but he seemed to be the light of her life.

"Ice cream?" Mor asked. Rita grinned.

"Yep," she replied. "Chocolate or vanilla?" she asked out of the blue.

"Vanilla," Mor replied instantly. "With warm chocolate fudge on top."

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" Rita exclaimed.

"Chocolate's good," Mor admitted, "but vanilla's the original."

"It doesn't get any better," Rita agreed.

A thought hit Mor. "Can I put my number in your phone?" she asked.

"Only if I can put mine in yours," Rita said, already handing it over.

Mor looked down at the screen, clicking the Contacts app.

She punched in her number, mulling over what she should put for her name.

Mor settled for her first name, plus a three emojis: the dancing woman, a cocktail, and a hamburger.

They handed back each other's phones again.

Mor grinned when she saw what Rita had added: a cocktail, a burger, and a crescent moon.

The ice cream arrived, silencing their conversation to little more than small talk.

Their waiter arrived just as they finished, holding the bill. Both girls pulled out their cards. They looked at each other.

"Split it?" they asked in unison. The two giggled before handing their cards to the waiter with a quick thanks.

The waiter came back, handing them their cards. "Thanks, Ms. Freeman," he said, smiling at Mor, a regular patron.

"Your full name is Morrigan Freeman?" Rita asked incredulously.

Mor clamped her lips shut, a blush spreading across her face.

Rita laughed, but not meanly. "Dude, that's the best," she snorted, doubling over.

Mor shook her head trying to hide her growing smile. "C'mon, let's go."

The two walked in the cool night for a bit, just looking at the plants and the stars.

"I need to go home. My little brother's waiting," Rita said, checking her watch. "We - let's do this again."

"I plan on it," Mor replied. They stayed there for a couple more seconds before Rita's phone began to ring, and they parted ways.

Mor went home feeling lighter than she had in years.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys! Whaddya think? Okay, so I when I was writing this I was trying to decide who would be Mor's main love interest. I don't want to create my own character, because that generally doesn't go well, but Rita was the only single gay character, and I know there was the mortal queen, but she died and ugh!**

 **So I seriously doubt that Mor and Rita would really be in a romantic relationship in the actual story, but here we go.**

 **Any feedback? Any questions?**

 **Please review! It really helps.**

 **Random Fact: I can wiggle my ears.**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **franklyherondale**


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters and ACOTAR belong to Sarah J Maas. However, the plot is my own.**

* * *

 _It's a Saturday_ , Mor mourned, groaning as her alarm filtered past her fort of pillows.

Mor rolled out of bed, flopping on the floor like a dead fish. She army crawled to her vanity, checking her phone for any new messages.

She couldn't explain who a grin popped onto her face the moment she read Rita's name. _It was probably just a reflex cause of yesterday,_ she thought, waving it off. She ignored any other idea.

 _Rita: Had fun_

 _Rita: Next Saturday?_

Mor thought about how to respond.

 _Mor: So did I :)_

 _Mor: Have you heard of the bar Starlight?_

 _Mor: Definitely worth it_

With that, Mor locked her phone. She trudged to the bathroom, brushing her teeth before going to the kitchen to rummage for food. She dug up a couple toaster waffles, popping them in.

While her breakfast warmed, Mor splashed cold water on her face. She shrieked a little as some ran down her shirt, but she was definitely very awake afterwards.

Mor shoved the waffles down her throat as she went back to getting ready. She opened the door to her closet. What classes did she have today? Mostly kids.

Mor pouted. It was getting hotter now that summer was nearing, but there were a few skirts she owned that were appropriate to wear around them, she supposed.

Eh. Too much work. Mor grabbed a pair of black leggings and a loose cream shirt, tying a flannel shirt around her waist and adding a pair of Converse.

Hair? She pulled it into a messy bun.

Mor slung on her backpack, grabbed her keys, and started walking to Feyre and Rhys' place.

7:30. She had an hour and a half of peace before the little buggers arrived, she thought with a smile.

* * *

By the time Mor got to their house, Feyre was already waiting outside, holding her son on her hip.

"Hi Knox," Mor squealed, lifting him from his mother's arms. "My little baby pudgemuffin."

Feyre snorted. "I thought the latest one was pudgewubble," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Gotta keep updating," Mor replied, bopping her nephew on the nose.

Feyre rolled her eyes. "C'mon Mor," she said, holding out her arms for the baby, "let's go."

Mor reluctantly handed him back. Feyre dashed inside for a moment, setting him down in his crib, and kissing a barely awake Rhys on the cheek before joining Mor again.

The two strolled down the street, making their way to their studio, _Midnight Art and Design_.

When they got in, Feyre almost immediately gravitated towards the art section.

Mor gave her a look.

"What?" her friend exclaimed sheepishly. "Paint smells good."

"And you've been promising me that you'd come look at my current designs for the past week, so the paint can wait," Mor said dryly.

Mor grabbed Feyre's wrist, holding it high above her head as she marched her friend to her workroom.

She really liked the design of the studio. There was the main lobby,with two hallways on the back wall. The right hall led to a huge room filled with mannequins, fabric, and sewing machines, while the hall to the left led to several different rooms for different classes and styles of painting.

Mor pulled out a backpack that she had been working on. It was made with canvas, so the sewing process was a little different, but she was making it as a gift for Rhys' 30th birthday, and wanted to make sure it was just right.

Feyre smiled. "It's perfect," she said, running a hand down the side. She opened up one of the pockets, blinking in surprise as she laid eyes upon a custom fabric, an old image of Mor and Rhys printed onto the threads.

"Now _that_ one he has never showed me," laughed Feyre.

"He's too embarrassed," Mor replied. "The bowl cut does no one any favors."

Feyre smiled at the image for a couple more moments. "How was last night?" she asked slyly.

"It took you that long to ask?" Mor replied.

"Stop evading," Feyre said, punching her friend in the arm.

"It was... fun," Mor admitted, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Feyre made a face at her friend. "When I was dating Rhys, you'd practically fry me alive for an answer like that. Fess up."

Mor stuck out her tongue. "I was almost late, we talked for a couple hours, and then she had to go back home," she said. "Simple as that."

Feyre rolled her eyes as they made their way into the main room.

"Hey Cerridwin," Feyre greeted their receptionist. A small smile slipped onto Cerridwin's face, but then she was back to business.

Mor hit the lights, opening the doors for the kids to come in.

As students started trickling in, Mor and Feyre led them to their respective classes, starting them on their projects.

* * *

Mor hopped out of her class, looking more ridiculous than she had in years. In her left hand she held a tray filled with different colored bobbins, and in her right a cookie tin of chalk and other pens. Her lips were clamped down on four needles, with Mor trying not to poke herself with any. Various fabric swatches had settled in the crook of her elbow, and an unfinished dress was draped on her foot.

Feyre was in the lobby, making sure all the kids from her class had gone home.

"Fey," Mor said through her teeth.

Her friend didn't respond.

" _Fey,_ " Mor said again.

Still no response.

" _FEY_ ," Mor tried one last time.

Feyre turned from where she had been talking to a parent.

And promptly fell on her ass laughing.

"I'm - _hic_ \- sorry," she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Mor gave her friend a look.

"Okay, okay," Feyre said, still chuckling. She grabbed the tray of bobbins, gently pulling the needles from Mor's mouth and placing them on the tray. She grabbed the dress off Mor's foot.

"I love youuuuuu," Mor proclaimed, falling on the couch. Feyre rolled her eyes and pulled Mor up.

The two started back towards the studio, until a curious voice broke in.

"Mor?"

Mor turned around quickly, almost dropping the swatches and chalk. "Rita?" she asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Rita asked.

Mor shrugged. "I work here. You?"

"That would explain why you weren't getting my texts," Rita said wryly. She nodded at her brother. "Eli takes one of the art classes."

"Cool," Mor said with a grin. She started, fumbling for her phone to look at the texts, when Feyre yelled from the workroom -

"MORRIGAN STOP FLIRTING AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Mor dropped her phone in surprise, swearing. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said apologetically to Rita. "See you soon?" she asked hopefully.

Rita smiled widely. "Check your phone," she answered. "Work awaits," she said playfully, pushing Mor slightly towards the workroom.

"See ya," Mor said happily, jogging back towards Feyre, who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Mor mouthed a subtle _fuck you_ in her direction, then went back to working with the kids.

After the class ended, Mor immediately pulled out her phone, navigating to the Messages app.

 _... Mor: Definitely worth it_

 _Rita: Starlight it is_

 _Rita: Make sure your shoes are up for dancing_

 _Rita: This is gonna be fun ;)_

 _11:49 AM_

 _Rita: It's funny when you're flustered_

 _Rita: Maybe I might see you around the studio?_

 _Rita: Have fun with the kids :D_

Mor thought about what to type.

 _Mor: My shoes will be ready_

 _Mor: I may pop out a couple times next week during class_

The little bubbles popped up to show Rita was responding.

 _Rita: I look forward to it_

Even biting her lip couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys! Whaddya think?**

 **Regarding a posting schedule I'm going to try to post once a week, on Friday/Saturday depending on your time zone.**

 **Okay, I need suggestions. Do you think kinda nervous, frazzled Mor fits into her character? She' s gonna cool down in the next couple chapters, becoming the more eloquent queen we know and love (with the sarcastic tongue, of course :D), but does it seem like it works? Gah, I'm used to writing from Feyre's POV.**

 **Any other comments?**

 **Oh, and we're going to be seeing more of Elijah in the upcoming chapters. *rubs hands together gleefully* Oh, I like Elijah.**

 **Please review!**

 **Random Fact: If I could have a super power, my first choice would be shapeshifting.**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **franklyherondale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

 **wavingthroughawindow: Thanks for pointing that out!**

 **SpellCleaver: Thanks so much for the feedback! Your review really made me smile :) Also I love your username. Helion's one of my favorites.**

 **Amren Manon SP: Yeah, it's kinda bad waiting on my end too ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯. It's just easier for me to write when I have that much time.**

 **And finally, A Court of Thorns and Roses, and its characters, belong to the one and only Sarah J Maas. The plot is mine.**

* * *

Mor looked in the mirror.

And looked away.

And back to the mirror.

She moaned as she dragged her eyes away. _Again_.

"Feyre, do you think this is too much?" she asked her friend. Feyre rolled her eyes, a grin spreading on her face.

"You know, this was the kind of behavior I remember you mocking me for when I was dating Rhys," she said wryly.

"Feyre!" Mor whined.

Feyre raised a brow.

"A decade with Rhys has scarred you," Mor groaned, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. She went to run her hands through her hair, only for Feyre to stand up quicker than lightning and slap them away.

"I spent _a lot_ of hairspray on that," she said pointedly. "You don't touch that."

Mor made a face. "But actually?"

Feyre sighed, looking at her friend more closely.

Mor felt like she was staring into her soul. "What?" she asked.

"Mor - you like her. Don't try to deny it," Feyre said, holding Mor's hands.

Mor grinned ruefully.

"You've shown her one side of you. You've shown her one of the most important sides of you."

" _Important_ ," Mor scoffed quietly.

" _Stop_ being flustered," Feyre said, "and be the sexy diva you are."

Mor laughed, but it wasn't mean - more the nerves. " _Sexy diva?_ " she scoffed. "Do you really think that _sexy diva_ will make her like me?"

Feyre raised a brow. "She asked you out. I think she likes you."

Mor blushed.

"Wear what you want to wear. Wear what you would if it was just us, in college, partying, when you were trying to convince me to get with Rhys."

"Thanks," Mor said, a grin making its way on her face.

Feyre let go of her hands, falling back onto Mor's plush queen bed.

Mor made a face at Feyre and started digging through her closet. She held up two dresses: a silver sequined slip, and a red strappy bandage dress.

"Which one?" she asked Feyre.

"Red," she replied instantly. "You look amazing in red."

Mor grinned, and dove back in for a pair of heels.

"You sure you wanna wear heels?" Feyre asked.

"I got them from Payless," Mor said. "They're super comfortable."

Just as Feyre was about to reply, her phone started to buzz.

After glancing at the contact name, Feyre plopped her phone down, setting it to speakerphone. "What's up, Rhys?"

Rhys hesitated from across the line.

"Babe," Feyre said warningly.

"I _may_ have sorta… accidentally… um," Rhys said sheepishly.

"Rhys? Spit. It. Out."

"There's a chance I burned the bread in the oven and we might have a small problem because I can smell metal burning and also Knox won't go to sleep without you love could you get over here like _now_?" Rhys rushed.

"Coming!" Feyre said, rolling off Mor's bed. She looked at her friend apologetically. "I should-"

"Go," Mor said, shooing her friend away.

"Thank you," Feyre said, quickly hugging Mor. "Tell me everything tomorrow," she said, hurriedly pulling on one of her boots.

Mor nodded.

"Don't be a weirdo!" Feyre yelled as she ran through the doorway.

* * *

Mor held her phone, tapping random apps as she waited for Rita to arrive. She stood under a streetlamp, leaning against the brick wall surrounding the club.

"Hey."

Mor looked up immediately, her stomach fluttering as she laid eyes upon her date.

"Damn," she said in awe. "I mean- sorry - hi - but like - wow - you look amazing." Mor kicked herself mentally. "I should probably shut up now," she said.

Rita laughed in surprise at her antics. "You look hot too," she said, smiling. She held out an arm. "Shall we?"

Mor took it, and they ended up linking elbows. "Yes we shall," she said with a smile.

The bouncer nodded at her as they walked through the doors. The roar of music greeted them, accompanied by the sounds of glass clinking on tables and people dancing to their hearts' content.

"Wanna drink?" Mor asked with a grin, nodding towards the fully stocked bar.

"How'd you get us in this fast?" Rita yelled over the music.

"Owner owes me a couple favors," Mor replied. "I was quite the business woman in college."

The two claimed a table at the edge of the dance floor, strategically placed so it was moderately in the corner and away from the majority of the people.

Mor signaled for a pair of drinks.

"Can I start a tab?" she asked.

The two women looked each other in the eye as two shots arrived.

A wide grin stretched on either of their faces.

"Let's do this," Rita whispered, eyes alight.

They threw them back together, a whoop of joy coming from Mor.

A couple hours later, Rita had long retired to dancing. Mor had stayed at the table, going through the drinks, trying to convince herself to

"There's a reason it's called liquid courage," Mor muttered to herself. She looked at the shot glass in front of her. And then to Rita on the dance floor.

She was already walking towards her date when the empty glass clinked down.

"May I ask you for a dance?" Mor asked, swinging up to Rita. A wide grin stretched across Rita's face.

"Definitely," she replied, holding out her hands as she swayed to the music.

Mor grabbed her hands, getting closer to her as a buzz traveled through her body.

"So," she drawled suggestively, "Whaddoya wanna do?" She swayed her head, hair falling gently with the motion.

"I don't know," Rita said, looking up from under her eyelashes. "I could think of a feeew things."

"Name _one_ ," Mor challenged.

The DJ called out, distracting the girls for a few minutes.

"Question," Rita said, getting closer to Mor.

"Shoot," Mor replied swinging side to side.

Rita twirled her finger through her hair. "Can I kiss you?" she asked loudly.

Mor was shocked into silence. Her?

"Probably shouldn't have said that," Rita said, shrugging it off.

Mor lifted Rita's chin, pressing her mouth to hers. It lasted for a couple seconds before Mor pulled away.

"That was supposed to mean yes," Mor said, blinking.

Rita looked at Mor, looping her arms around Mor's neck. She leaned in -

 _BRRRRRRRR!_

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," Rita sighed. She dropped her head, wincing as she dug through her purse. She stumbled a bit as she stepped off the floor, leaning against a column near their table.

Mor blinked in shock at the number of glasses on their table. Damn, she was going to have a headache tomorrow.

Rita shoved her phone into her purse. "I have to go," she said disappointedly. "Eli's asleep and the babysitter needs to go home." Rita's eyes started to droop. She rubbed them, yawning.

Mor grabbed her clutch. "I can walk you back home," she offered.

Rita nodded.

The two shivered as they stepped out into the cold night. There were strobes of neon lights breaking through the darkness, accompanied by stumbling drunks and couples making out in the shadows.

Mor suddenly started laughing hysterically.

Rita shook her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Mor? What is it?"

Mor pointed toward a shadow. "I-it's a-a caaaat," she cackled. "Sc-cra-t-ching th-the wall."

Rita rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she said, dragging Mor forward, coughing up a few laughs of her own.

They walked for a stretch, pointing out the stars to each other.

"Will you get home sage?" Rita asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," Mor nodded.

"Call Feyre," Rita advised, nodding. She tried pushing her key in - only for it to fail. She tried again, shoving the key against the lock. She groaned unintelligibly.

"Let me try," Mor said. She tried a couple times, stepping away in confusion as the door didn't open. She started pushing against the door.

It opened suddenly, and Mor stumbled forward.

"Hello," she said brightly to the young woman who popped her head out the door.

The young woman laughed a little at Mor. "Eli's asleep, and there's water and Advil on the counter," she told Rita.

"Thank youuuu," Rita singsonged.

"No problem," the woman said, amused. She jerked her chin at Mor. "Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Yup," Mor said, nodding.

"Well, let's hope they get here soon," the woman said, leaning against the door frame.

"Bye," Rita said, popping her head out of the house. "See you soon!"

Mor wiggled her fingers.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Mor turned in surprise.

"When did you get here?" Mor asked Feyre.

"Morrigan, get in," Feyre said, pointing to the open door.

"You could be less mean," Mor said, scrunching her nose.

"Thanks for waiting with her," Feyre said towards the woman. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Feyre."

"Sevenda," she replied. "I'm Rita's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Feyre said. "See you around."

"See you," Sevenda said with a warm smile.

"I'm sleeeepyyy," Mor said.

Feyre raised a brow."In," she commanded.

Mor made a face, but obeyed.

"Have fun tomorrow," Feyre said as she shifted into gear.

Mor couldn't help but agree.

* * *

AN:

Hey guys! Whaddoya think? Sorry, this chapter is kinda disappointing. In a couple chapters, I should start having a little more of a plot, instead of Mor and Rita on dates. One the bright side, next chapter will see the rest of the Inner Circle!

A couple people asked me this, so I'm just going to clear it up: this story is an all human AU. Sorry if it was confusing :(

Also: I'm 13, so the only ideas I have of bars/night clubs are from books and TV shows. Same goes for drunkenness in general. So… I hope it's close enough? If you have any suggestions on that, could you please tell me? I tried looking it up on WikiHow. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't plan on learning for myself soon, so yeah.

Please review!

Random Fact: I love **The Flash** \- but I'm only done with season one right now.

Stay Awesome,

franklyherondale


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **wavingthroughawindow: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm gonna add more Feyrhys and children, but It won't focus on them. They'll probably pop up a bunch though, because Mor and Feyre are super close.**

 **rowaelinfeyrhys: Thank youuuu. Drunk Mor is complied from all the stereotypical drunk characteristics I have seen in movies and TV shows. Glad it kinda worked!**

 **SpellCleaver: Thanks! Your review made me smile.**

 **A Court of Thorns and Roses belongs to Sarah J Maas, as do the characters. The plot is mine.**

* * *

Mor groaned as blinding rays broke through her curtains. She blinked wearily, pulling at her comforter as she buried her face into her pillow. Her head was already pounding, she barely remembered anything from last night, and - hey, when had she changed into nightclothes?

She forced herself to get out of bed, still squinting, as she stumbled towards the bathroom. Mor splashed her face with ice cold water, gasping in shock at the cold.

When she made her way into the kitchen, she found a water bottle and two Advils - and a note from Feyre.

 _Hey Mor,_

 _We have a class at 12:45._

 _Remember to eat something._

 _Glad you had fun with Rita last night ;)_

 _~ Fey_

Huh. That made sense. Mor popped the two pills into her mouth, gulping them down with a swish of water.

She glanced at the microwave clock. "MOthafucke-" she swore, dashing back to her room.

She threw on a pair of ripped jeans, grabbed her Converse and a grey hoodie over her navy blue cami. Mor ran her fingers through her hair, pocketed her phone and keys, and ran all the way to the studio.

Mor groaned as she walked into Feyre's office.

"Hiii," her friend said loudly, smirking when Mor groaned and covered her ears. "You look like shit."

"It was worth it," Mor sighed, taking off her sunglasses. She ran her fingers through her hair. "What class do we have today?"

Feyre ruffled through a couple files. She handed one to Mor. "I'm doing a special course for a couple Prythian students, and you, my friend, are helping some kids design their prom outfits."

"Right," Mor said wearily, scratching her forehead.

Feyre raised a brow. "You'll be done by 2 o'clock," she said, lightly slapping Mor's shoulder. "Then I'm kidnapping you for the rest of the day."

"Your wish is my command," Mor said, wincing.

Feyre looked at Mor in confusion. "You don't remember?" she asked incredulously.

"Remember what?" Mor sighed, exhaustion seeping out of every pore.

A wicked smile flashed across Feyre's features. "You'll see."

Mor glanced suspiciously at her friend. It was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Mor shot off a couple more texts to Rita as she waited for Feyre to finish up.

 _Mor: That was fun_

 _Mor: How's your head?_

She waited for a couple seconds, when the little typing bubble thingys popped up.

 _Rita: I'm just glad I have a day off_

 _Mor: Gaaah_

 _Mor: Don't rub it in_

Mor hesitated, fingers stalling as she thought out her next text. Before she could do anything -

 _Rita: So last night…_

She could feel her heart beating faster. Rita - she didn't think it was a drunken mistake, right? Because - because she didn't think it was a drunken error. Right? Like, kissing and all that was definitely not something she just _did_ , but she wanted to kiss Rita, so -

 _Rita: Do it again?_

Mor's heart slowed down, forehead scrunching as she furiously typed out her response.

 _Mor: The bar or the kiss?_

Mor bit her lip, anxiously waiting for a reply. Was her text too daring? Maybe -

 _Rita: Both_

Mor's eyes widened in surprise, an open mouthed smile filled with wonder blooming on her face.

 _Mor: Tomorrow night?_

 _Rita: Yes_

 _Rita: Definitely_

 _Rita: I can get us a reservation at Beckett's_

 _Mor: Sounds great_

 _Mor: 7?_

 _Rita: Yeah_

Mor grinned, looking down. Just as she was about to start typing, Feyre popping her head in the door.

"What are your plans with Rita?" she asked coyly.

"How did you know?" Mor asked, grabbing her wallet and water bottle.

 _Mor: Gotta go :/_

 _Mor: Bye!_

 _Rita: See ya!_

Feyre rolled her eyes. "The stupid grin on your face gives it away," she said, raising a brow. "C'mon, let's go," she said, hitting the lights. "We don't wanna be late."

Mor groaned, checking her phone one last time, before following her friend out the door.

As the two walked back towards Feyre and Rhys' house, Feyre started elbowing her in the ribs.

"Fuck off," Mor moaned. Feyre ignored her.

"So how was the date with Rita?" Feyre asked slyly.

Mor looked up into the sky, exasperated. "Fun."

"Morrigan."

"We - it was fun, okay?"

Feyre narrowed her eyes. "So when were you planning to tell me that the two of you made out?"

Mor stopped dead in her tracks. "Who told you that?" she asked, outraged.

"You did," Feyre replied dryly. "When I was driving your drunk ass back home."

"What else did I tell you?" Mor asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you do _not_ want to know," Feyre said wickedly, stopping at her house. She rummaged through her purse, pulling out her keys and sliding them into the door.

Mor turned, stumbling back as the form of a huge man overtook the doorframe. What the actual fu-

"So what's this about you forgetting we were coming back?" Cassian drawled, waggling his brows.

"You really couldn't have given me two more days of peace, couldn't you?" Mor sniped back, grinning as she pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

Mor fell back onto the couch, holding the bowl of guac protectively to her middle as she cuddled around it. "So how was the tour?" she asked Cassian and Nesta, who were lounging on a loveseat across from her.

"The tour was fun," Cassian said mischievously.

"I visited a couple schools, talked to the kids," Nesta cut in, "while he whipped some policemen into shape."

Cass' head fell back onto the couch. "See, I was focusing less on what happened during the day, and more on what was happening back at the ho-"

"Cass, if you even _try_ to talk about yours and Nesta's sex life I will cut you," Feyre yelled from the kitchen.

"How motherly of you," Cassian called back.

"Try me," Feyre challenged, holding up her kitchen knife.

"I'd recommend shutting up," Nesta advised from beside him.

"And when has that ever worked?" Cassian asked his girlfriend.

Nesta simply rolled her eyes.

" _Anyway_ ," he went on his booming voice reaching all corners of the room, "the tour was fun, but-"

" _Knoxieeeee_ ," Mor squealed, holding out her arms as Rhys walked into the room, Knox toddling next to him.

Rhys settled down nest to Mor. She slid off the couch to sit next to Knox, who waddled to her immediately, pudgy hands grasping for her.

"Momo!" Knox squeaked, patting her face. Mor grinned, grabbing some of his toys from a basket that had been pushed off to the side.

"Momo," Cassian snorted, leaning forward, as Feyre walked in with the last of the food from the kitchen.

"At least he knows who I am," Mor shot back. She popped a grape in her mouth. "Dude, that's not gonna be enough," she said, jerking her chin towards the food spread.

"Have you heard of Chinese takeout?" Feyre asked wryly, snuggling up next to Rhys. He proceeded to wrap an arm around his wife.

Mor shimmied her shoulders. "I see you remember the old days," she said flirtatiously.

"The old days of hangovers and waking up after lunch?" Feyre asked, amused. "It seems you have."

Mor stuck her tongue out.

"Where's the food anyway," Cass complained after a moment of silence.

"Have you ever heard of this thing called 'patience'?" Rhys asked, gesturing towards the low table in front of them. "Knox," he said suddenly, "Knox, don't do that, _Knox_."

Knox, in the meantime, had walked away from Mor, instead grabbing at a bowl of potato chips on the low coffee table.

"Knox," Feyre warned. Her son looked at her, once, then continued his attempt to pillage the chips. "Okay," she sighed, lifting his up into the air and onto her lap. Knox squealed in delight. "Mor, please," Feyre said tiredly.

"Any day," Mor said, bouncing the one year old on her leg as she resumed her place on the couch.

"So how's the art school?" Cassian asked, tossing an apple in the air.

"And design school," Mor cut in.

"Same thing," Cassian said, making a face at her.

Mor rolled her eyes. "Yes, because wearing pretty paper is definitely the same thing as wearing clothes."

"I will have you know that we do more than make pretty paper," Feyre objected hotly.

"But that's part of it," Mor pointed out.

Rhys shot Cassian a look that said _Why did you_ have _to start it up again?_

Cassian grinned cheekily in response.

Mor and Feyre continued to bicker in the meantime.

"At least nothing goes to waste with paint!"

"Pah! Tell that to the canvases in our basement."

"Hey, you fill up trashcans with cloth scraps!"

"If the scraps aren't too big, they become quilts!"

"And if they're too small?"

"They go where all your old paintbrushes go!"

"You did _not_ just bring my paintbrushes into this."

"Oh, please."

"At least I'm not causing all the noise."

"All the noise! As if."

"With at least five of those machines running at a time?"

"'Those machines' are called sewing machines, and are about half of my entire craft. At least I don't leave paint marks all over the studio!"

"I am literally a painting teacher."

"And I am literally a sewing teacher."

A single laugh cut through their "conversation". And then another. And another. Until finally cackles were cracking through the argument in a series of short bursts.

"Nesta," the two said accusingly.

"What? I'm texting Elain," she defended, casually popping a couple more cheese cubes into her mouth. Years of being around Cassian, whether they were dating or not, had eroded her impeccable manners, a feat Cass was immensely proud to take ownership of.

Just that moment, the doorbell rang. Rhys, groaning, went to open it.

"Surprise!" Elain said cheerily, holding up a plastic bag of takeout in one hand, the other wrapped around Azriel's waist.

Cassian shot up, slobbering like a dog. A wicked look overtook his face. "What are you gonna do if Azriel starts talking about his se-"

" _CASSIAN!_ " shouted Feyre, Nesta, and Rhys in unison.

"Okay, okay," He mumbled, hands up in surrender, a grin gracing his face in victory.

Elain walked in, a bit unsure, before slumping down next to Nesta, who in turn pushed Cassian off the love seat.

"Unfair," he grumbled, plopping down onto a dining chair. Azriel pulled out a chair if his own.

"Does anyone know where Amren is?" Az inquired.

"Nope," Cassian replied popping the 'P'.

"She's probably somewhere with Varian," Feyre said, resting her head in Rhys' shoulder.

Cassian shook his head. "I saw Amren _smile_ a couple weeks ago - smile. It was scary."

Nesta rolled her eyes. "You guys are idiots," she said.

Feyre made a face at her. "Enlighten us, oh author supreme."

"Gladly," Nesta smirked. "Amren's here."

"What?" Mor blurted.

Nesta pointed out the window to a sleek silver car across the street. "Amren' outside, guys."

Cassian pressed his nose close against the window. "Hey, so there's Varian... GACK!" he shouted, jumping away from the window as fast as he could. "Blegh. My eyes are burned," he moaned, falling to his knees.

Nesta smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Stop being an idiot," she warned.

"Aren't I always?" He asked roguishly.

"What did you see?" Elain asked, confused. Feyre winced.

"Amren and Varian full fledged making out," Cassian replied.

Azriel let out a breathy laugh. Nesta got up from the couch, sliding on her flip flops.

"Where are you going?" Cassian asked blankly.

"To get Amren in here and not in Varian's pants," Nesta said.

The six remaining in the house watched with interest as Nesta walked across the street and banged against the windshield. Knox took the opportunity to try to pillage the hips once more, but this time Rhys swooped him onto his lap.

Through the window they could see Amren flipping Nesta off, who rolled her eyes. Amren proceeded to say something, and Nesta seemed to concede to the point. She started to cross the street, only to to look back, annoyed, at the couple.

"How she is so blunt with her astounds me," Azriel said.

"That's my girl for you," Cassian said proudly.

Elain and Feyre exchanged a glance. "That's our sister for you," they said.

Just as they were about to get in a heated discussion, Nesta popped her head into the door.

"I prefer to be thought of as a person, rather than someone's girlfriend," she said.

"It's okay, we sometimes still think of him as Rhys and not Feyre's husband," Mor said in a pacifying voice.

"Not helping," Nesta sniped.

Amen and Varian followed in after her. They loitered in the doorframe as Nesta reclaimed her seat.

Varian cleared his throat uncomfortably. "See you at home." At the others' confused expressions, he explained, "Tarquin and I have plans."

Amren planted one last kiss on his lips before letting go of his collar and waggling her fingers as he walked back to his car. "What?" she asked the others, who were all staring at her weirdly.

"Nothing," Mor chirped.

Amren glared at them one last time before padding over to the kitchen. She opened their fridge, grabbing a couple glass bottles filled with various red liquids.

"You know, one day you're gonna end up drinking blood," Rhys called. Feyre punched his shoulder.

"Yes. That same day will be your last," Amren drawled, pouring the final product into a tall glass. She walked over to the group, settling down in the plush armchair. She reminded Mor of a cat of sorts… a very temperamental, cranky, jewelry loving cat.

The eight started talking about how their lives had been since they had last met. Elain and Azriel had the most to share, especially as their relationship had advanced greatly in the past two months.

Feyre had put Knox back in his crib, as the one year old had fallen asleep playing with Mor.

As Amren drank the dregs of her concoction, she started to poke at Mor, well, more.

"So how's the dating app going?" she asked. Unfortunately, the six words triggered an avalanche of other questions, mainly form Cassian, Rhys, and Azriel.

"Please don't tell me you're using Tinder."

"When you do get a girlfriend, who would move into who's house?"

"How many dates have you been on?"

"Please tell me there haven't been some creeps pretending to be girls."

"If there are I'll have them in a hospital in seconds."

"But how many girls have you seen?"

The questions started to thin out. Cassian grinned. "Have you found a lesbian lover?"

"No," Mor groaned. "You make that phrase sound creepier than my creepy great uncle."

"Lesbian lover," he purred again.

Mor shoved a pillow against her ears. "Shut uppppp."

Azriel appraised her with a peculiar expression on her face.

"What?" Mor asked, her mouth quirking into a grin.

"You seem different," he said.

"I am different," she said honestly. "Because apparently I have a _lesbian lover_ ," she said, lightening the mood.

"SO IT'S TRUE!" Cassian crowed.

Mor rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not denying it," he singsonged, dancing around the room.

Rhys huffed a laugh. "He has a point," he said.

"Why are you all nosing around in my love life?" she sighed.

"I'm not," the Archeron sisters said in unison.

"Yes, well, you're Archerons," she said, waving her hands at them.

"Because you're the only single one," Amren supplied instead.

Mor sighed. "That sounds so pathetic," she said.

"Yes," Cassian agreed sagely. Mor slapped him upside the head. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope."

Feyre practically had to throw food at them to prevent an all out tickle war.

Mor went home happier than she had been in a while. It didn't stop her from checking her phone before she want to sleep.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys! Whaddoya think? This chapter is like a seven hundred words longer than my other ones. I was kinda shocked when I checked. ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Okay, this is completely off topic, but we got a puppy on Saturday, just like on a whim. OH MY GOD. HE IS THE CUTEST LITTLE THING EVER, OMFG. HE IS THE ONLY MAN I SHALL EVER NEED IN MY LIFE. He's getting along well with our 9 year old lab, too. BUT PUPPYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Anywho, do you guys have any suggestions?**

 **Also I suck at writing Elain and Azriel. Mor and Cassian are the easiest for me. Gah. Sorry.**

 **What do you guys think of the Inner Circle interactions? I'm not entirely sure if I got it right. Does it seem like their personalities are bleeding together. Idk. This is me being overly paranoid.**

 **Anywho, please review!**

 **Random Fact: I have an undercut.**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **franklyherondale**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to wavingthroughawindow, rowaelinfeyrhys and SpellCleaver for reviewing!**

 **wavingthroughawindow: Yeah, Cass is great :D I'm not going to focus that much on Nessian though - it's gonna be mainly Mor x Rita and a little Feyrhys. And, to be honest, I don't really ship Nessian that hard, so… ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **rowaelinfeyrhys: Thanks! I bicker like this a** ** _lot_** **with my friends, so that definitely helps.**

 **SpellCleaver: Thanks!**

* * *

After her morning run, Mor had taken a quick shower. She had picked out an outfit for the day, but still had an hour to spare until she was due at Feyre's house.

Mor fiddled around with her phone. _It's only seven o'clock_ , she reprimanded herself. _You don't know if she's awake yet!_

Rita was probably awake. Especially since she managed a restaurant.

 _But what would she think?_ Mor pulled at her hair. The littlest things had started to remind her of Rita, and it both confused and infuriated her.

Mor debated texting Feyre, but refrained. She fiddled around on her phone for a bit, playing mindless games like Candy Crush.

Her "get ready" alarm sounded, pulling her back to the present.

Right. Monday. Mor sighed as she grabbed her canvas backpack. Yes, she liked meeting a new set of kids for camp. But nothing got done on day one, and sometimes kids could be asses.

But at be same time, Mondays were a new start with new people and new creations.

But Mondaaaaaaaaaay.

Mor nibbled on a cinnamon waffle, leisurely walking over to Feyre's.

"Why are you so antsy?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Mor furrowed her brow.

"Your foot won't stop bouncing," Feyre said, pointing.

"Oh," Mor said. She stilled her leg.

"Your arm is twitching," Feyre sighed. As Mor looked down in surprise, Feyre grabbed her elbow. "Let's go," she said, dragging Mor away.

"Rita?" she asked.

"Yep," Mor nodded.

They opened the studio, as usual. They welcomed their campers, as usual.

They did everything - and Mor meant _everything_ \- as usual.

Nothing new. Nothing exciting, or different.

But Mor was still full of a raw energy that couldn't be contained.

Right. Dates. Rita. Oh, Rita, she was so - Rita.

Mor couldn't wait of the day to get over.

* * *

Mor rummaged through her purse. She popped a breath mint in, nervously mussing her hair.

"Is it too much?" she asked Feyre, who was leaning in the doorframe.

"Morrigan," she started.

"I know that voice," she groaned. "It's the _stop making a fuss because you are going to be fine_ voice."

"Yes, because you should stop making a fuss because you are going to be fine."

"I was a much better wing woman," Mor grumbled.

"Yes, and I'm a much more sensible one."

"Poo you."

"Come on," Feyre sighed. "You're beautiful," she said, putting her hands on Mor's shoulders, "you're talented," she pointed to Mor's shirt and jacket, "and most importantly, you're an amazing person with an amazing heart."

Mor looked at the ground.

"Morrigan," Feyre said firmly, taking hold of her chin and making Mor look her in the eye. "These are things you flaunted. So why can't you believe in yourself."

"Because," she whispered, "because this time, I really, really like her." She looked up to Feyre. "And the last time I really, really like someone, my beauty, my talent —"

"Your kindness _and_ your personality," Feyre interjected.

"Yes, and those - they didn't keep her. She left," Mor said sadly with a shrug.

"I have three things to tell you," Feyre started. "One," she said, holding up a finger, "that person was an asshole. Two," up went the next finger, "it's been how many years?"

"Twelve," Mor mumbled.

"Yeah. Well, It's been twelve years. You can't let an asshole from your past stop you from being an idiot in your future. And three," up went the last finger, "Rita isn't that girl. She'll never be that girl, because guess what, Rita likes you back. I am sure of it. So go," Feyre finished, shooing Mor out of the studio, "and have fun. And don't be so nervous. I'll close up," she said with a smile.

"You look suspiciously happy right now," Mor commented.

"Because right now," Feyre said, "you look happier than I've ever seen you." She smiled softly. "So go. Go to Beckett's, and go have fun."

Mor paused as she made he away onto the street. "Thanks, Fey."

"It's the least I could do."

* * *

Mor walked in the small restaurant, rocking back and forth as she waited.

"Are you with Rita?" asked one of the waiters.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "Oh, yeah. Yes, I'm with her."

"She's so excited right now," he said, leading her to a small table in the back corner. "And nervous. Also, please don't tell her I said this because she'll…" he trailed off as Rita came into view.

"Aedan," Rita warned. "I really hope you were only talking about today's specials."

Aedan flashed her a smile, scurrying off as soon as he placed down the menu.

"Aedan's my cousin," she explained. "An asshole, but my cousin."

"Oh, I know the type," Mor huffed, thinking of Rhys. And Cassian. And now that she taught about it, Az could fit in that category too…

"So. Um. Wanna order?" Rita asked awkwardly, holding up the menu.

"I got my order memorized," Mor said with a wink.

"How?" Rita said in surprise.

"College. Every Friday we'd drive down to Velaris, eat dinner, go to Starlight, and drive back Saturday afternoon," Mor replied. "What about you?"

"Oh. Um…" Rita said, blushing slightly. "I… co-own the place now."

Mor choked on her water. "I'm sorry, I was not expecting that," she said, laughing it off with a wink. "That's so cool! Wow. Huh, I can now say truthfully that I like the management of one of my favorite restaurants," she said dashingly.

"Glad to hear," Rita replied.

Aedan came over, smiling mischievously. "And what can I get for you marvelous ladies?" he asked.

If looks could kill, the one Rita was giving him would have landed him six feet under.

"I'll have the turkey avocado sandwich with fries please," Mor said, glancing at Rita.

"And I'll have the chicken caesar wrap," Rita said, handing the menus to her cousin.

He left with a grin.

But Mor and Rita didn't notice, for both were too busy looking at someone else.

* * *

"That was sooo good," Mor said, leaning back in her chair. She laid down her card.

"C'mon," Rita said playfully, switching out her card.

"You're the one who planned the date, I'm the one who pays," Mor retorted.

"Not happening," Rita said, swapping the card once more.

"I'm paying."

"Nope."

"Try to stop me."

"Stopped."

"It seems I am winning."

"Not anymore."

Just then, Aedan swept in. "Hi," he said.

"Please take my card," the two women told him at the same time.

"Umm," he said with a stunned expression.

"Pleeeeease," Mor begged with a puppy dog face.

They went back and forth until Rita finally said, "I get a discount. _And_ you can pay next time."

Mor pondered the idea. "Deal."

Aedan grabbed the card and practically ran out.

Mor twirled her hair. "Wanna get ice cream?"

Rita paused, considering. "Sure —"

"And I'm paying," Mor finished smoothly.

Rita rolled her eyes. "You won't give it up, will you?"

Mor' eyebrows flicked up. "The only reason you gave it up was because you payed for dinner," she said, slapping Rita lightly on the arm.

"That may or may not be true," Rita conceded.

"C'mon," Mor said, holding out an arm. "I know the best gelato place in town."

The two strolled down the street, illuminated by the bright shop windows and the lone street lamp.

As they went, Mor started to point out random locations. "I broke my arm falling out of this tree," she said, patting the trunk fondly.

She had been playing with Rhys and the boys. Rhys' parents had taken her to the ER - Cassian exploited the cafeteria to its entirety.

Rita laughed. "Just up there," she pointed, "I took Eli to his first soccer game."

Mor smiled at the thought of the kid running all over the field, with Rita cheering him on in the bleachers.

A bright sign snapped her back to reality.

"The - the gelato place is here."

Rita blinked in surprise. "Oh. Yeah. Gelato," she said, shaking her head.

They walked in, bells clinking as the door closed.

Rita admired the cuteness of the small shop.

It had a retro feel to it, with a black and white checkered floor and swively bar chairs along the outer wall.

Just the type of thing that Mor would like.

"Rita," Mor said, nudging her gently.

"Oh!" she said, looking.

One minute later, Mor was paying for a rainbow sherbet and a vanilla bean ice cream.

Mor grabbed Rita's hand, the two running and laughing like children towards the field.

"There's this one spot," Mor muttered, running her fingers over the tree trunks. She looked at Rita. "Wanna climb a tree?"

By the time Rita answered, Mor had already clambered up. "Umm…"

"Trust me," Mor said, holding out a hand.

Rita pulled herself up, grabbing her ice cream from the branch where it rested. "Well?"

Mor pulled on a hidden rope. The branches pulled apart, a perfect hole in the trees opening.

Rita looked, open mouthed. Stars, stretching for miles and miles ahead.

It was breathtaking.

And, if Mor was to be fair, Rita was too. She wordlessly handed Rita her gelato.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Mor blurted.

Rita paused mid scoop. "What?"

"Will… will you be my girlfriend?" Mor asked tentatively.

"Yes," Rita said immediately. "Yes. Definitely."

Wide grins grew on both of their faces, stretching from one side to the other.

Mor put her ice-cream down, wringing out her hands. "I'm very bad at doing this," she prattled nervously, "so, um, I —"

Rita wrapped her free arm around Mor's neck, drawing her in for a kiss.

Mor hands settled on Rita's hips, pulling her closer.

For a moment, the world was just Rita. Nothing else.

Then a second.

And two.

And three.

Mor and Rita broke apart, faces flushed.

"So, who do I get to tell first that you're my girlfriend?" Mor breathed. _Girlfriend_.

"And who do I get to tell?"

"Everyone," they said together.

Mor and Rita linked arms, gazing at the stars in a content silence.

Girlfriend.

 _I have a girlfriend._

 _And I could't be happier._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys! Whaddoya think?**

 **I'm sorry I posted later than I usually do today. My sister had surgery and I was taking care of her, and then there was the puppy, and I hadn't finished the chapter, and yada yada yada. Lots of stuff. But it's here now!**

 **Bye the way, this is not the end of the story. Nope. I have many things planned for the future *laughs maniacally***

 **The switching out of cards thing happens with my family every time a relative stays at our house. It's pretty funny, especially when you see grown adults having Rock Paper Scissor battles over it.**

 **Also, I'm kinda imagining that the** ** _Can't Help Falling In Love_** **cover by Haley Reinhart is like the Morita theme song here XD**

 **Random Fact: My favorite color has always been a cool color. Or orange. (It's currently purple) (and only partially because the everything that is Rhys) (because the everything that is Rhys) (I'm gonna go now) (bye)**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **franklyherondale**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you wavingthroughawindow and rowaelinfeyrhys for reviewing!**

 **wavingthroughawindow: Thanks! Yeah, Can't Help Falling in Love is pretty much the perfect love song, in most cases.**

 **rowaelinfeyrhys: Thank you! It's great that you like it!**

* * *

Mor woke up the next day feeling lighter than a feather.

She and Rita had talked, and talked, and talked, and made out a little, and talked through the night. Mor had walked Rita, who had to put her brother to bed, back to her house. They had stayed and talked in her living room for another hour after Eli had gone back to sleep, until Rita realized Mor had classes to teach the next day.

"Off you go!" Rita had commanded.

"So quick to see me gone?" Mor had asked with a dramatic flip of her hair.

"No," Rita admitted, "but I'm pretty sure sleep deprived Mor isn't that great with children."

"How'd you guess?" Mor teased.

"I''ll see you tomorrow," Rita had said, poking Mor's shoulder.

"I look forward to it," Mor had replied.

And so she had gone home, tossed and turned, until she finally slept.

And here she was.

Practically bouncing, Mor flitted to the bathroom, then her closet.

Clothes, clothes, clothes. Aha! She grabbed a pair of jeans and a neon pink tank top, throwing them on before going to the kitchen.

Food, food, food. Mor grabbed a banana, waving it through the air like a wand, before stopping, embarrassed.

Eh. No one was around.

She took a bite before continuing.

 _She had a girlfriend_.

Mor was bouncing on the balls of her feet when she arrived at Feyre's house.

"Mor?" Feyre asked, snapping her fingers under Mor's nose. "What's up?"

"Birds are chirpin' and shit," Mor beamed happily.

Feyre eyed her friend, trying to fight a smile.

Mor rolled her eyes. Then studied her friend closer. "What's the bet?" she asked. It was typical. Every time - and she meant every time - one of them was in a relationship, Cassian had a group wide bet. Generally it was for when the couple in question first slept together.

"Same as usual," Feyre said, popping some gum in her mouth.

Mor laughed. "And your bet?" she asked amusedly.

"Don't have one," Feyre said, straightfaced.

"You bet on the club, didn't you?" Mor exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Feyre didn't reply, but started blushing furiously, pursing her lips against a guilty smile.

"What friends you lot are," Mor shook her head.

"You love us," Feyre said, punching Mor's shoulder.

"I'm sad to say I do," Mor said with a dramatic sniff.

They stopped in front of the studio. Feyre glanced at Mor as she unlocked the main doors.

"You seem happier with her around," Feyre commented. "Rhys said you haven't been this way since you guys were in high school."

Mor's smile faltered at the comment. The things that had happened… "I'm happy," Mor promised. "I'm really, really happy."

* * *

Mor jogged out to the front lobby. It was precisely 4:12, and she was expecting to get out soon. The first week of August was one of the best. She had a week without any regular classes, her summer camps were done by 3, and to top it off, she had a girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. She still couldn't get over that. Girlfriend. Huh.

Mor ran into her girlfriend. ""Rita!" Mor exclaimed in surprise, helping her off the floor.

"Sorry," Rita laughed.

"At least I can say I have girls falling for me," Mor said, waggling her brows.

"That you can," Rita murmured. "Anyway," she started as they exited the building, "umm, wanna come over today? Sorry, I knew I should have texted but I was just dropping off Eli for extra studio time and you happened to be out and-"

"Yes," Mor said abruptly. "That sounds great." She smiled. _Girlfriend_.

They walked through the downtown, dubbed "the Rainbow," talking.

Everything was going great, until they swung by the gym Mor frequented.

And out walked fucking Cassian.

 _Cassian_.

Mor had never appreciated the amount of restraint everyone had used to _not kill the man_ until that very moment.

"Morrigan!" he yelled cheerfully, throwing his arms out wide.

Mor turned to Rita with a look full of dread. "I'm sorry for what's going to happen in the next five minutes," she said.

"Why?" Rita asked slowly, taking a step back.

"Because Cassian," Mor groaned as he strode towards them.

Cassian bowed as he came into an arms distance between them.

"You stink," Mor said plainly.

"And you must be Mor's ~lady friend~," Cassian said, ignoring Mor completely. "Pleased to meet you."

Rita looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm Cassian," he continued. "And you are?" He winked.

Rita raised a brow. "Taken," she replied smoothly.

Cassian grinned. "I see why you like her," he said to Mor.

Mor cocked her head. "Remember summer of 11th grade, when we were off at camp?"

Cassian narrowed his eyes. "Yeeees," he said.

"Go."

Cassian rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am," he said, saluting. "Nice meeting you!" he yelled over his shoulder to Rita.

"Bye asshole!" Mor yelled back. She turned to Rita, who had the most amused expression on her face. "Sorry," she said wincing.

"No problem," she laughed, linking arms with Mor. "So, who exactly was he?"

"Cassian," Mor groaned, "is one of my cousin's best friends. We practically grew up together."

"And summer of 11th grade…?"

"Not to be spoken of. Ever again," Mor said. "Let's just say there are some very _interesting_ things that Cass is afraid of."

Rita chuckled, a deep thing from inside of her.

As they were walking, Mor let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked worriedly.

"Cassian's gonna tell eeevryone," she sighed, putting her head in her arms.

"Well, at least we're actually official then," she pointed out. "Let's go," she said, tugging Mor's arm.

The two ran out into the city.

Mor felt like a little girl again, exploring the world.

She liked the feeling.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys! Whaddoya think?**

 **I'm sorry for such a short chapter. And I'm also sorry that it kinda sucks. I'm losing inspiration for these next few chapters, and though I know where I want it to go, I just can't get there.**

 **… does that make sense?**

 **I'll try to get back on track in another two weeks. It should be better then.**

 **Here's to hoping!**

 **Random Fact: I dislike drawing attention to myself.**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **franklyherondale**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter. I won't be posting this week. I'm really sorry, but I don't have much inspiration for this next chapter. Quite honestly, I want to skip over the next couple months in their timeline so that I can progress to another idea that I've had for Mor. Would you guys be okay with that? I'll try to post again next Friday.**

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **Franklyherondale.**


	8. Author's Note 20

Hey guys.

So, I know I was going to post two days ago, and I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus. I've lost my inspiration for this story, and I don't want to be writing chapters if I can't put any emotion in them. It doesn't help that school started last week, and I literally spent six hours, on a Saturday, trying to complete homework. I don't know if and when I might continue this story, but thanks for sticking with it for so long.

Stay Awesome,

franklyherondale


End file.
